bensthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ace Auditore
'''Ace '''is a character from The Walking Dead. He was a member of the "All Stars" group and is the younger brother of Trent Auditore. Ace was bitten in the opening episode while in the warehouse, he later died of the infection. After Ace reanimated he was shot and killed by brother Trent. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Ace prior to the apocalypse. He was close to his older brother Trent, and joined him in joining the All Stars gang. Despite being part of the gang Ace seems to be much more humane then the other members, and doesn't display too many antagonistic qualities. He looks up to his brother and treats him like his leader, rather then the Kingpin himself. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Brave New World" Ace and his older brother Trent decide to leave their life of crime, and feel the need to join other survivors in the Macon evacuation. Ace displays signs of anger when told he has to do one more job with his brother, but is happy when his brother tells him they will eventually leave. When the brothers reach the warehouse Ace is ready to fight Chucky and Slim with his brother. Ace follows his brothers orders and looks to him when making decisions. After the walkers attack the warehouse Ace waits for his brother to make the decision, and is happy to release Chucky and Slim after his brother tells him to do so. When the fight begins Ace stays close to Trent, and is clearly less skilled then his brother in shooting. Ace panics and is bitten on the arm by a walker, he and his brother then flee after Slim is devoured, leaving Chucky to die. When the brothers reach their home Ace rests on the sofa, and begins to feelt he effects of the bite. Trent walks into the room and finds his brother dead. Ace eventually reanimates and attempts to kill his brother, but is shot in the head before he can do so. Trent places his brothers body on the floor and leaves his in the house. Trent doesn't mention his brother after this, and deals with his death by trying to forget about him. Death *Infection During the attack on the warehouse Ace is bitten around the same time as Chucky. Ace is eventually pulled out by Trent, while Chucky is left to die. After a couple of hours Ace dies of the infection and reanimates minutes later. *Trent (Zombified) After reanimating Ace attempts to kill his brother, Trent fights him off and eventually realises that he has to put him down. Trent pulls out his gun and fires one shot into Ace's head, killing him. He then leaves his brothers body in the spot he shot him, and never turns back. Relationships Trent Ace is close to his older brother and often looks at him as a father figure. He is not as tough as his brother and it allows his brother to take a leaderships role of the two. He is protected by Trent and is able to see the humanity in him, while others cant. Slim Not much is known about their relationship. Ace seems to be similar to Slim, as both are partnered with someone who is more dominant then they are. When Slim is partly devoured Ace shows no sadness, meaning the two didn't like each other that much. Chucky Chucky and Ace hardly talk to each other, the only time they do is at the warehouse. Ace understands Chucky is tougher then him and wouldn't pick a fight with him if he didn't have his brother as back-up. Ace is happy to leave Chucky to die after the walkers attack. Appearances Season 1 #Brave New World Trivia *He is one of few characters to die in the episode they first appear in. *Despite never meeting anyone outside the All Stars gang he is mentioned by several members, mostly James. After James and Trent become enemies James often uses Ace's death as a weapon against Trent, which clearly angers him.